Harry Smith Gets Beat Up
Harry Smith Gets Beat Up is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in April 2015. Plot On a Monday morning, Harry Smith sits down on his bed and thinks to himself ways to attract Pamela Milne. Despite having his doubts that he will he successful in doing this, he comes up with a plan: to beat up Ryan McLintock and lie to Pamela that he beat her love up because he was trying to set fire to Catriona McMillan's house. Harry gets changed and runs to Colham High School. He spots Pamela and Ryan holding hands. As he plans to beat him up later, he makes snide comments at Ryan, who calls him "an emotionless piece of junk". He does not feel offended by this, so he runs into his classroom. The first lesson of the day is ICT. Catriona tells everyone to go on Lohipedia and study Pedia. Harry decides not to, so he sneakily goes on to Gargle and finds ideas for getting Pamela. He finds that he should disguise himself as Ryan, but then remembers that he already did that in Pamela is Love, Pamela is Life. He decides to just stick with his original plan. Catriona soon comes along and kicks him off the computer for not doing his work. Break time has now rolled around. Harry runs towards Ryan, who is also running towards him. They stand facing each other for a second, then Harry kicks Ryan in the stomach. Ryan then roars, so Harry is chased by him for two minutes. Because he is now scared of him, Harry just lets him catch him. Ryan shoves him against a wall and punches him. He then grabs his head and hits it off a tree. Harry's parents, who are walking along the adjacent street, spot Ryan and phone up the police. He then punches Liam Smith, who tries to force him to apologize to Harry but fails. Harry walks back inside, crying. For once, everyone starts asking him if he is okay. He says "yes", trying to hold back his tears. When William Fraser spots him, he unusually starts crying too. Pamela comes along and tells him to leave her boyfriend alone. Suddenly, everyone starts being mean to him! He starts crying more, so he locks himself in a toilet cubicle. Five minutes later, there is a tannoy saying "Could Harry Smith, Pamela Milne and Ryan McLintock please come to Robert Sullivan's office now? Thank you". Harry breaks out of the cubicle and strolls to his office. By the time he arrives, Ryan and Pamela have already got there. Robert shouts at him for being late and asks what happened. Harry lies that Ryan beat him up for no reason. Ryan denies beating him up, and tells Robert that Harry was making snide comments. He also denies this, so then Robert makes a tannoy saying "Anyone who is a witness of Harry being beat up please come down to Robert's office". No one comes forward, so Ryan continues to deny beating up Harry, but when he spots the police he finally admits it. PC Chernov arrives and arrests Ryan. He tells Harry that he shouldn't have been making snide comments, but lets him know that Ryan is getting into more trouble than he is. When Harry and Pamela leave the office, Harry asks Pamela out, who says "yes". He screams with delight. As he is about to grab her hand, she quickly walks away from him and says "only in your dreams". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes